Dan Was Falling Towards The Dark
by L. Drayton
Summary: Dan and Phil go for a walk round town in the middle of winter. Dan's not wearing nearly enough and get's cold. At the hospital there's a spark between Phil and one of the nurse, will this spark ignite the flames? Not slash but can be viewed as pre-slash or whatever x danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil x PhilxOC NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st danisnotonfire fic, and I just wanted to say that this fic has Phil in it, and has very strong friendship in. It wasn't written as slash but can be viewed as... only mildy, though so everyone who is uncomfortable with the PhanRatedM thing needn't worry: this is not one of those stories.**

**Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review because danisnotonfire stories never get many reviews. xxx**

**(^_^)**

"Phil, I don't want to go into town today!" Dan moaned from The Sky-Rim Position.

"It'll be fun, Dan. Promise."

"But it's COLD!"

"Dan, I can't believe that you're letting a bit of snow and ice prevent you from a good time! I thought you liked snow, anyway. You're a lways complaining about how there isn't enough snow in Manchester but too much rain. Now LET'S GO!" Phil was already slinging on a padded jacket and trainers.

Dan paused the game and turned round to face Phil, who also stopped tying his shoes to look at his friend.

"If I don't come..." Dan started, leaving the sentance unfinshed for Phil to end.

"...I'll go anyway."

"Of couse you would," Dan muttered. "Why do you really want to go anyway?" Dan had already made his decision but wanted to see how Phil would tempt him.

"No reason. I just love the snow and there's loads of slush in Manchester which is really fun to dothrough-"

"You're such a big kid sometimes," Dan muttered, turning off his game and reaching for his jacket.

"Are you coming, then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wow..." Phil stared at Dan.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"Nah. C'mon, let's go." Dan tried to walk past Phil, but Phil grabbed his arm.

"Honestly. You'll be cold. You're only really wearing a jacket."

"So are you! Now, shut up!"

"Daniel. My jacket is padded and I have another one on underneath. You're wearing a thin jacket and a T-shirt." Danrolled his eyes and headed out the door. Phil looked around for a jacket to take, but couldn't see one. He ran out the door after Dan, keeping in ind that if Dan was cold, he could always wear one of Phil's.

**(^_^)**

Phil was right: there was loads of slush. Dan listened, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets (he was freezing), as Phil trudged through the slush behind him. Dan felt annoyed at himself for arguing about coming: he really wanted to skid on the ice.

Phil could read minds.

"Go on, Dan."

"What?"

"You know you want to."

"Want to what?" Dan knew what Phil meant but didn't want to let on.

"Go on."

"Maybe I will later.. OW!" Dan spun round to glare at Phil.

The famous youtuber scooped up some snow and chucked it back at the original thrower.

Both started laughing hard and carried on walking in good company. Neither having any idea of what was about to happen. If they had had an idea, they wouldn't have been laughing.

**So, let me know what you thought x I'll update soon x It's not written yetbut it's as good as written xxx**

**LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 2 reviews. I appreciate feedback and love you both xxx Don't know what to say... OH! Um, shakeAway doesn't belong to me or Maltesers... or buttercotch or chocolate or coldness or ice or ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! - Wow, I forgot Phil and Dan. xxx This is really short because I'm trying to build up some suspence xxx**

"Hey! ShakeAway's still open!" Phil squealed with joy. Dan smiled a strained smile. He muttered to Phil that he fancied the usual. Butterscotch and maltesers

Dan spoke so quietly though, that he didn't think Phil could hear.

Dan was freezing. In fact, he was so cold that his teeth chattered, his lips were drawn into a thin purple line and his nose, ears and toes felt like they were going to fall off. Phil hadn't noticed because he was having too much fun. Dan didn't blame him for it.

"C'mon, Dan! You're taking ages." Phil laughed.

Dan couldn't hear anymore. He was just cold. All he heard was the harsh sing of ice.

No-one was about the town, but a few shops were open and every now and then a person would appear.

"...Dan?"

Phil stopped in his tracks and turned round to face Dan, leader of the Danosaurs.

"...Ph-Ph-Ph.." Dan tried to say Phil's name but he stuttered too much due to the cold. He doubled over, too cold to stand up straight and trying to preserve warmth.

The leader of the Lion Army was at Dan's side in a second, one hand on Dan's back the other on his shoulder.

"Dan? Are... are you okay?" Phil asked, concern seeping through his voice.

Dan tried to nod and stand up again, but instead of going up, he fell to the floor.

"Dan! You look ill!" Phil knelt on the floor next to his friend and tried to clear Dan's hair from his face so he could see his friend and search for signs of what was wrong with him. Phil couldn't work out what was wrong with his friend, until he felt the cold radiating from Dan like sun rays.

Dan's face was contorted but his eyes remained open. When he saw Phil he locked his eyes to Phil's face.

Brown eyes stared straight up at their friend's, full of fear, helplessness and tears.

Those chocolate soft brown eyes told Phil so much. They told him that Dan was scared, in pain, and that he needed help. Phil stared at Dan, trying to reassure him with his eyes alone, trying to comfort his friend, almost brother as he lay on the cold winter street. Phil wanted more signs, and was silently begging but soon (and much to Phil's horror), they gently... flickered... shut.

**Thanks for reading x Please review and show this story some love x**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little thingy of what I thought Dan would be feeling x**

**(^_^)**

_Dan was cold. He knew that much. He was absolutley freezing. Even in this dream-like world he was aware of some things. Like he could still feel the ground, hear Phil breathing, be aware of how he was tired and lost. Everywhere was crystal white, and Dan hated it. _

_He seamed to be in a strange white misty heaven land, but it had a strange sort of menacing feel. Then Dan looked down and saw black._

_He was falling towards the dark._

_Where was he? Wasn't he just in Manchester?_

_Where was Phil? Wasn't Phil with him? _

_Where was everything?_

_The streets?_

_The shops?_

_The snow?_

_... Everything and everyone was gone._

_Everything and everyone he loved._

_Why had they gone?_

_Dan was falling towards the dark._

_Suddenly, Phil's voice split through his strange delirium._

_"Dan! Dan! Can you hear me?"_

_Dan could, but couldn't let Phil know... he couldn't even see him. Dan couldn't speak. He tried so hard, though. He shouted and screamed and then started crying out of frustration at himself and this experience._

_"Why didn't you tell me how cold you were? I had an extra jacket, I wouldn't have minded lending it to you to go home in."_

_Oh, Phil, I didn't know it would lead to this. You need your jacket, anyway..._

_Phil, help me! I'm falling!_

_Dan was falling towards the dark._

_"Right, that's it. Dan, I'm calling an ambulance."_

_But I'm fine! Give me a second and I'll be up and walking again. I never did skid on the ice..._

_Dan felt himself being lifted and moved. He was lied on a... bench? and a jacket was draped over him. _

_Dan was falling towards the dark, but the dark was less frightening now, because Phil was near and he'd protect him._

**Okay, that might've been a bit confusing, but you didn't really need that chapter, I just felt like it. By the way, I have no idea how long this is gonna be, but I can't keep writing it forever, eh?**

**As always, feedback is respected and answered... eventually x **


	4. Chapter 4

**Llamas! Hi! I'm in a complete llamamood everyone, so if people think I should rewrite this, lt me know, because I'm feeling a bit too happy at the moment for sad stories. Oh, and I've got some ideas for more Dan Tales which I will start writing when this is finished, because I've tried writing two things at once and it didn't work at ALL. :)  
Sorry about that really long note xx Although it probably wasn't that long conpared to others, but it was long for me.  
Enjoy the chapter and keep loving llamas, lions, Simon (R.I.P), Sonic, Totoro, Cat whiskers and of course: PHIL AND DAN (our boys) xxx**

"Dan! Dan! Can you hear me?" No response. Phil sighed and thought about what to do or say.

"Why didn't you tell me how cold you were? I had an extra jacket, I wouldn't have minded lending it to you to go home in." No response. Dan just lay there, on the pavement. He looked like death itself, except he was shivering violently and occasionly making strange noises with his mouth very quietly, almost whimpering in a way. It broke Phil's heart to see his closest friend like that.

"Right, that's it. Dan, I'm calling an ambulance."

And he was.

First though, Phil lifted his friend from the cold floor and took him to a nearby bench, lying him on it as gently as he could. He wiped a tear from his face and sniffed as he removed his jacket to lie on his friend. Dan immediatley sighed and relaxed, still shiivering though, and still whimpering. He just seamed more comfortable, that made Phil seam asthough he'd done something.

Phil rang the services, struggling not to let his voice crack as he described the location of him and his fast dissapearing friend.

**(^_^)**

"Dan, the ambulance are on their way. Keep breathing. C'mon, Dan."

Phil gave another of his jackets to the now completely unconcsious **(Spelling? Sorry!) **Dan as he lay shivering on a bench, eyes closed, lips drawn in a thin purple frown. The only thing that kept Phil from believing that Dan was actually dead was the low rise and fall of his chest as he took small shallow breathes (that seamed way too far apart for comfort) and the shivering.

"The girl on the other end was really nice. She completely understood what I was saying. I should've got her number... then I could have invited her to play Sonic with us. Or Crash Bandicoot... but I guess that would've looked a bit wierd: asking someone you haven't even met for their number. And shouldn't girls ask guys for their numbers? God I'm cold. And I'm still wearing a jacket! You must be freezing! You're not even properly wearing your jackets. I'm sorry that I was so selfish about going on a walk, I wouldn't've tried to persuade you to go if I'd known it would end like this. D'you think this is the end, Dan?"

No response, obviously.

"I pray it's not. We had so much to do together, so many things that we were going to change... I guess that if this is the end, I'll stop making videos. I'll stop playing video games. I'll stop caring about life altogether. So... please don't make this the end, Dan... please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for feedback guys! Seriously, I love reviwes etc (they keep me alive). So if you're wondering when I'm updating etc, I've left a review on this story (because I'm that cool) letting you know the details etc. x  
****Just one last thing, does anone know if Dan still uses his PO Box? Thanks xxx  
ENJOY! **

Phil watched the headlights of the ambulance as they pierced through the black night, like stars. Only the lights meant so much to Phil at that moment: they meant salvation, hope.

Dan hadn't improved and was still like ice to touch, but Phil had decided that giving over both his jackets was a it mad (he couldn't help Dan if they were both shaking like a massage chair), and so he'd given Dan his thick padded one in exchange for the other two flimsier ones. Phil was content with the transaction but Dan was still obviously cold.

The ambulance parked on the road a few yards away from ShakeAway, facing driver left the head lights on and three paramedics came over to Phil.

"Hello, are you Phil Lester?" one asked Phil. He was a bald man and was wearing a really well-padded coat. He wore glasses and was the first paramedic to reach Phil.

"Yes."

"Is this your... aquaintence?" another one questioned, kneeling infront of Dan and scanning his face with his eyes. She had dark brown hair which ran all the way down her back, but she wasn't beautiful and had extremely sarp and vicious looking features. Her nose pinched, eyes menacing, hands long and boney.

"No. He's my friend."

"Hmm... Ricky! Ricky, get over here!" The third paramedic started running at the sound of his name. He was quite fat and looked friendly and happy, one of those people who you always get impulsive urges to hug.

"What is it, Minerva?"

"Examine him." Ricky nodded and rushed back to the ambulance, grabbed some equipment and ran back to Dan. He started lifting eyeids and checking blood presure etc, every time he touched Dan directy, Phil winced; scared that Ricky was hurting Dan somehow.

"Now, you are Phil Lester and that is...?" Minerva was now standing infront of Phil, looking utterly petrifying to Phil. Glasses hadn't moved from where he was kneeling infront of Phil, so poor AmazingPhil began to feel slightly less amazing under the intensity in the atmosphere.

"Dan."

"Dan who?" Glasses asked.

"Howell."

"So his name is Daniel Howell, yes?" Minerva.

"Yes."

"Okay. Now, why were you and Mr. Howell outside on such an absolutley awful cold night?"

**(^_^)**

When Phil had finished his long tale of how he had wanted to go out and Dan hadn't, Dan was in the ambulance and Minerva and Stewart (glasses guy) were just about to close the doors to the ambulance (Ricky being inside with Dan).

Phil noticed this and was incredibly distressed about it: Dan couldn't be out of his sight!

"Can't I...?" Phil trailed off.

Ricky turned round, leaving the door hanging on it's hinges. "Can you what?"

"Go in there... with Dan?"

"Minnie? What d'you think?"

"Whichever will get us going the fastest!" Minerva snapped. She was in a sour mood (apparently she wasn't always grouchy) and was showing it. She kept saying that she had patients to attend to and that she wasn't meant to be here and she was just taking a shift for a friend and that she'd been assured it wouldn't last as long as it had done.

"I say you can go in." Ricky winked as he spoke. Phil liked Ricky, he was kind and understanding - not like Minerva at all.

"Thank you." Ricky pulled the door open and Phil ducked to get through into the ambulance, and there he saw Dan - and began to feel as desperate to get Dan to the hospital as Minerva.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another one for you all! I know I don't have many people reading this but I wrote it for the few that are xxx :) Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for A) not updating recently and B) making the chapters uneventful. I'm working on both xxx**  
**Enjoy! **  
**!(SPOILER ALERT FOR THIS STORY)! Oh and I've also done some research into hypothermea (?spelling?) and Dan wouldn't shiver after he'd collapsed, so this is still hypothermea, but I'm bending the rules of medical science a bit in favour of this story.**

The trip had been terrifying for Phil. Every bump in the road set shivers down his spine as he watched his friend jolt about on the stretcher-bed-thing that all ambulances have.

Dan had stopped shivering, and Phil wasn't sure if that was good or not. He was still cold to the touch and had a face as white as paper. Phil couldn't get to the hospital soon enough.

Ricky was driving, Minerva was a passenger and Stewart was sitting in the back with Phil, trying to look official but really not succeeding in Phil's opinion.

"So..." Stewart started, obviously trying to start a conversation. Phil looked up. "Err... Hi! My name's Stewie as you know. Well, that's my nickname. My real name is Stewart, but Stewei sounds better."

"It has a ring to it. I'm Phil." They shook hands then Phil went back to staring at Dan.

"And your freind is... Daniel?"

"Dan. He doesn't like Daniel."

"Ah. Well, I don't like Stewart."

Silence.

"Look, he'll be fine."

"But... he looks so..." Fragile, vulnerable, lost, cold, alone.

"Trust me, Phil, he'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Well, he hasn't lost any limbs for one, and he was shivering for an awfully long time after he collapsed- that's strange, but good."

"Hmm..."

"You don't look too good. How are you feeling?"

Phil was scared- petrified, lonely, lost. How could he open his heart so wide to answer with that truth?

"I'm fine."

"Shaken?"

Phil nodded.

"We're here now. Look, just go inside and ring a friend or a relative. No offence- but you'll be in the way a bit anyway when we get straight in there. You should just wait in the Waiting Room and... sort yourself out. Maybe when a friend comes you'll feel ready to go home."

"That sounds okay, I guess... but I couldn't go home."

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't without Dan."

(^_^)

The hospital was a very sereal place for Phil. It was crystal white and looked like it was cleaned every five seconds. If Phil looked at the walls for long enough his eyes would begin to sting. The smell aswell was strange: a mixture of hand sanitizer and newly washed clothes.

Dan was whisked into a strange ward with only a few people in it, all looked in the same state as Dan, and Phil was near enough pushed into a room with lots of red plastic chairs and magazines and strange plants. No one was in the room except Phil.

Phil was furious. The nurses had just forced him into this room, taking Dan out of his sight and left him! He had to see Dan. He couldn't leave him with these people... no-one he knew.

Phil sat in one of the red chairs and crossed his legs, angrily. He was determined to stay awake... but after half an hour of sitting in a hard chair with no-one to talk to Phil couldn't help falling asleep.

**(^_^)**

_Lion..._

_Totoro..._

_Sonic..._

_Simon..._

_Skyrim..._

_Delia Smith..._

_Nyan Cat..._

_Dan._

Phil snapped awake from his strange nightmare to find it was still dark outside, but there was someone else in the room now. A woman with long, sleek, blonde hair that ran down to her thigh was now standing in the doorway, looking at Phil like he was mad.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Me? Oh... um..." Phil glanced at the clock on the wall. It said 9:00. Wow. Dan and Phil had left the appartment almost four hours ago! "Two hours."

"Oh... It's just that you were asleep when I last came in. I thought you'd been here for longer. My name's Emma. I'm Daniel Howell's nurse. I've come to talk to you."

"Okay..."

"So. You are Phillip Lester?"

"Phil."

"And who else is here for Daniel Howell?"

"It's just me."

"Oh. Err... Just a second."

She spun out of the room and shut the door behind her. Phil could hear her talking in a hushed tone but when he stood up with the intent of edging closer towards the door, she flew back in.

"He's very ill."

"With what?" Phil started panicking.

"Hypothermea."

**PHEW! That took me an age! Hope you enjoyed and drop a REVIEW to let me know your thoughts etc xxx**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading everyone! I can see how many people view this story now (Yay! Only just discovered that...) so I can see how popular it is and I'm not going to pressure you so much to review anymore. Also, I'm sorry for the awful and probably untue definition of hypothermea, I guessed from some research xxx And for my grammar slips... as pointed out by Phillion in thier review xxx  
Have I done a disclaimer for this story? Hmm... Ah well! Here's a disclaimer anyway:  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I NEVER HAVE AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL.  
Enjoy!**

Phil wasn't sure what hypothermea was, but he guessed it was serious. He was too nervous of looking stupid to ask Emma what it was, so he just ended up standing there like an idiot, not knowing how to react to the news.

"What are you in relation to Mr. Howell?"

"Friend."

"I see. Do you have any contact details of any of his relatives."

Phil shook his head.

"Does he?"

"On his iphone. But that's back at the appartment."

"Hmm... do you have a friend you could ask to retrieve it?"

Phil shook his head. No one had a key.

"Well, relatives really need to be told... can you go and get Mr. Howell's phone?"

"But... I want to stay here."

"How about I take you to see him, then you go after... say, half an hour?"

Phil considered this for a five seconds then agreed.

The two walked out of the room and Phil pondered the meaning if 'hypothermea.' How serious could it be? Life-threatening? God, he hoped not. Could it leave Dan paralized or something like blind or deaf?

"You don't know what hypothermea is, do you?" Emma said from infront of him.

"Well, no."

"That would explain your reaction. Hypothermea is an illness caused by experiencing coldness at a level not meant for humans to endure. It can be life threatening, it can also (but not in your friend's case) cause limbs to fall off. It is a very serious illness and Mr. Howell could be in hospital for some time."

Phil listened, becoming more and more horrified as Emma kept talking. He had so many questions floating in his head, but there was one that seamed the most important, and it was.

"Is he going to live?" Phil choked it out. They had reached the ward by now. Emma stopped by the door and looked into Phil's eyes.

"We don't know. It seams he'll live by the way he still has all of his limbs, but he's so cold and so weak that we just don't know." Phil swallowed and nodded. Emma threw the doors open and Phil walked inside.

Phil had been in this ward for about 10 seconds before he'd been whisked away to the room where he'd slept for two hours, and when he'd been in here before, all he could see was the doctors, nurses and other patients in the ward. About 90% of the patients in this ward were asleep, the other 10% not even looking aware.

Dan was at the far end of the ward, in a bed that made him look small, and really made him look as white as the sheets that covered the bed. He had a white duvet, sheets and pillows but it looked as though the nurses had been rumaging through every cupboard in the place looking for blankets as there were about 5 thick, patterned quilts covered the duvet, 3 more folded neatly on the floor next to the bed.

Phil walked over to Dan and Emma respectfully went to look at another patient in the ward, giving Phil some space.

There was another one of those awful plastic red chairs by Dan's bed which Phil took and moved close to the bed. He placed the back of his hand on Dan's forehead and noticed that he was still cold. Not _as _cold but still cold. Colder than he should've been, Phil was sure.

For a few moments, Phil tried to decide whether Dan was comfortable or not. He decided that he probably wasn't (considering the amount of pillows) and moved on to think what he could do about it.

The pillows could do with a bit of fluffing up...

Maybe the bed covers should be pulled up a bit more...

Perhaps another blanket...

Phil made a mental note to grab some pillows and a few... 'homey' things from the appartment to make Dan more comfortable, but until then he'd have to make do with an extra blanket and the duvet being pulled up. Dan made a small noise that sounded like a sigh when Phil adjusted the blankets. He considered puffing up the pillows but decided against iit in the end.

So Phil just sat there, in the red plastic chair next to Dan's bed, thinking and hoping.

**(^_^)**

When the half hour was up, Emma came over to Phil and called him out of his day dream.

"Phil? Phil, I think you should go home now. Ring some family members of Mr. Howell and calm yourself down. We open for visitors at 9:00am. Get some rest."

Phil didn't want to leave (what if Dan woke up?) but in the end (after about 3 seconds) he decided that Dan's family needed to know, and he needed rest.

"Hm." He trudged out of the ward, giving one look back at his best friend when he reached the door, then he had to look away to hide his tears from the nurse.

**Phew! I'm not too proud of this chapter but I get so many reviews and PMs telling me to continue so I am. (I was always planning on it, but now I have motivation to keep me going EVEN MORE!)**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND LOVE XXX**


	8. Chapter 8 REDONE!

**This is not an imprtant chapter in the story, it's more of a filler chapter. I've made Phil ring Dan's mum (who I completely invented the character of, I have no idea what she's actually like).**

The walk back to the appartment felt as though Phil was walking to his own death. The thought of Phil being alone in the appartment slightly scared Phil, but he knew he had to step up to the challenge like a man. Plus, there was no where else for him to go.

He opened the door and chucked his jacket at the breakfast bar.

Dan's phone had 3 contacts on (unfortunatley). Phil, PJ and Chris. _No family? What about our other friends?_

Phil couldn't suss what was up with Dan's phone and made a mental note to ask him one day.

So Phil couldn't contact Dan's mum afterall. So obviously, the next most improtant thing for Phil to do at that moment was to cry.

And he did. But he didn't just cry out of pure sadness, but out of utter anger at himself and the whole situation which was not what he'd expected. He felt like God and Satan alike were picking on him for some strange and long forgotten thing he'd done when he was younger. That must be why he had to experience this.

When Phil had finished drenching the sofa cushions in tears, he went and got Totoro, placed it by the door along with two pillows and headed to bed. He grabbed a box of tissues as he headed to his room, getting ready to cry himself to sleep.

**(^_^)**

The next morning was harder than the evening. It was just so hard for Phil to walk past Dan's door knowing he wasn't inside (Dan never woke up before Phil unless Phil was ill, in which case he'd spend the day in Phil's room), hard to head into the kitchen: everything reminded him of Dan.

Phil grabbed his jacket from where he'd left it, checked the time and headed out of the door. He grabbed the pillows and Totoro and shoved them in a carrier as he walked. Phil hadn't bothered to change, knowing that what he was wearing was clean enough as it was (except his underwear but he couldn't care less about that really).

He didn't take the lift as he usually did, but just flew down the stairs.

When Phil was out of the block he started sprinting all the way to the hospital. He was shattered by the time he got therebut he couldn't be bothered to care. He was there in time and the earlist he possibly could be.

He pushed the doors open with his shoulder and almost fell in. It was like something from an action movie.

"Hello. I'm here to see Mr- Oh, hi Emma!" Phil started talking to one nurse but then noticed Emma and went to talk to her instead.

"Hey, Phil. I was just heading up to see him. I guess you're coming?"

"Yeah." So they accumpanied each other to Dan's ward.

"What's in the bag?"

"Just some stuff. Not important. Anything happen last night?"

"No. He had some sort of nightmare though, I think. But that's a good sign. It shows that the situation is not life threatening. Also, his doctors expect him to stop from being in a coma today and swap to just sleeping."

"Wow! That's brilliant! Well, apart from the nightmare... How can you tell when he's changed from coma to sleep?"

"Breathing. And he'll probably shift slightly or sigh. After that Mr. Howell could remain asleep for any amount of time. But the longest any patient of ours has stayed asleep in the same situation is 5 hours, then they'll wake up for about 5 minutes and go back to sleep."

"Right. Got it."

"Is a family member coming for Mr. Howell."

"I'm afraid not. It's just me."

"Okay then. That is awfully bizaar, but I suppose if that's how it's going to work out, then fine."

And then the doors flew open and Phil breathed out a sigh. This is where he would be spending his whole day.

**I HATED THE LAST CHAPTER... SOMETHING HAD TO BE DONE! So I re-wrote the chapter because it hurt so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooooo much reading it. How was I gonna use Dan's mum? Where was I gonna go from there? I felt like Dan must've when he realised he didn't have a plan for life (College Dropout - the bit where he screams 'I'm not doing it!').**

**Anyway, I hope this is better than the last one (I think so) and I've been watching loads of PJ so I thought I'd bring him into this story soon, yeah?**

**Please let me know all your thoughts and ideas in the reviews or a PM!**

**Oh and I wanted to thank you all for the reviews! It's averaging on about 2 per chapter at the moment which is okay (better than none) and some of you have said some really kind and supportive things x x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, we meet again I see. Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really made my day!**

Phil made his way through the ward. No-one was awake again, but that didn't disturb Phil. No- what disturbed Phil was the fact that they were all basically sleeping but many of them had life-threatening illnesses. It was just the way that they all looked so peaceful and calm, but really they were in pain (or they would be when they 'woke up').

Dan looked just like the rest of the patients, but he was different, wasn't he? He was stronger. He had to be. Phil had known Dan for a long time, and in all that time he hadn't seenhim shed a tear. He got bad burns once from placing his hand on a hot frying pan (like Phil had) as a joke and even then he hadn't cried. He'd just yelped quickly, blew on it, ran it under some water and smiled at Phil.

"Good as new," he'd said. "Nothing can defeat me, Phil!" And then they'd carried on cooking and laughing enthusiastically. Even though Dan's hand was obviously causing pain for him, he was strong and fought to give off the impression everything was fine so it wouldn't ruin the enjoyable time the two were having.

So yes, he was strong. He had a lot of fight in him. Therefor Phil had hope for him.

As bad as Dan looked, he was no longer cold to touch. He still didn't react to Phil's hand but hel was sure that would change soon.

He placed Totoro next to Dan on his bedside cabinet thing. He then went to place one pillow behind Dan's head (he didn't react) and another next to Dan under the covers. He knew that when Dan slept, he had one pillow behind his head and one in his arms for comfort. He usually slept with a bear that he'd had since he was born but Phil wasn't going to bring that bear because if something happened to it it'd destroy Dan.

Phil made Dan as comfortable as he could then worked on himself. If he was going to be sitting in the same spot all day, he might as well make himself comfortable.

He watched as Dan's chest rose and fell. Phil looked at Dan's hair. It had gone all curly and flicky and Phil just knew Dan would be having a fit if he knew what it looked like. Phil hadn't done his in a while and dreaded to think what it looked like. Ratty, probably.

"Everything alright?" Emma said from behind him. Phil turned and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's getting better."

"Yeah..." Phil could tell to a ceertain degree.

"There's a lot of fight in this one. I know he'll pull through." With that, she flashed a smile and went to another patient's bedside.

_She's right. And later, when Dan wakes up, she'll know it for real._

**IT'S SO SHORT! I'm sorry that nothing much happens and that it's incredibly short and I'm well aware of the promises I've made to you about action. I thought I should remind you all that this is not slash, because I don't want you guys to think that. If you wanna, that's fine... just don't expect anything big.**

**R&R GUYS! And if this chapter didn't seam to fit woth the story, it's probably because you haven't read the NEW CHAPTER 8.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm sorry this took so long, I've been kinda busy 'cos my step-sister just moved in with me and stuff of the like. Also, I've been looking for some fairy lights to wrap round my bed frame so it'll look all pretty xxx  
I checked out the stats for this story and I discovered that most of my readers or what have you are from the USA. I just guess that I find that cool 'cos I've never been there and there are loads of people I admire in the USA. AND, my most popular chapter was no.1, so just to let you know - there will be a very similar chapter coming up just because of that x  
Anyway, on with the chapter!  
ENJOY! xxx**

The whole day past at a snail's pace for Phil and Emma. They were both desperate to see Dan awaken but neither had had that wish granted. Phil was close to breaking point and Emma was just tired.

She'd had an extremely tiresome day, but she'd expected that when she'd decided to become a nurse.

All day Emma had been in the ward, not leaving for fear of what woud become of Phil. He needed her to reassure him, make him smile, give him hope. Emma quite liked Phil. He was kind and handsome and incredibly caring. He could even make jokes when he was in the right mood, and when he did they never failed to make Emma laugh.

So Emma felt it was right for her to comfort Phil as he sat all day worrying and hoping. He spoke about Dan all the time to Emma, and she'd made the assumption that he was amazing. And especially a great friend. Phil even went as far as to say that he thought of Dan as a brother.

Phil was taking it hard and he wasn't even bothering to hide it. Dan was on the brink, recovering, but still on the brink.

He hadn't woken up like Emma had assured he would. He was still asleep, but he looked peaceful. A few times Phil could've sworn he'd seen Dan nuzzle into the pillow, and tighten his grip on the pillow held to his chest, but when he told Emma, she said that it was tricks of the mind because Phil was so desprerate to see these things.

It was so silent that Phil could hear Dan's breathing. It'd been like that for most of the day because Phil hadn't had the heart to talk that much. He liked Emma though. She cared for him. She cared for Dan. And Phil repected her for that.

He also respected her job: a nurse. That had to be hard because all she did, all day every day, six days a week, was look after the people in this ward. All of them.

Emma had explained to Phil the medical condition of each patient, and some happy stories about coma patients who had recovered in less than a week and were now happy and healthy, living their lives just as before the incident which had put them in hospital.

Phil liked those stories. They gave him hope, made him happy. Andhe had a sense that Dan enjoyed them aswell. He felt asthough he was listening, thinking. Not just lying there.

He told Emma about Dan. All the best things and even the little things that no one notices except Phil, like the way he always says 'thank you' when someone gives him something. Emma laughed at the stories that were supposed to be funny, and smiled sympathetically when he came to a sad part, but there weren't many of those sort of stories to tell.

Emma had stopped referring to Dan as 'Mr. Howell' when Phil expressed to her how it creeped him out. And she'd also stopped using such posh language, it was like she'd put on a huge front when she'd first met Phil but Phil thought that she did it with everyone, so he didn't take it personally.

"Phil, what are you doing?"

Phil had a really dead leg. It was bugging him like hell. He'd tried everything: punching it, ignoring it, stretching it as best he could. But nothing seamed to work!

"Dead leg."

"Ah! What you need to do is go for a walk around the grounds. That always sorts it for me."

"But I can't leave-"

"He'll be fine! I'm here, after all. And if he even so much as coughs I'll send someone to find you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Phil gingerly stood and stretched his back. He walked to the door of the ward, took one last look back to see Emma giving him a thumbs up and Dan looking exactly the same, and then headed out of the ward.

**I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for such a rubish chapter, but I keepmaking other things my priority. SORRY! I promise to make this story the top of my To-Do-List, okay? xxx :)  
Also, if anyone has anything to say...  
LEAVE A REVIEW!  
Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and favourited and added to alert and stuff, it really makes a difference and encourages me to write. xxx  
So leave a review, be happy, and keep watching fantastic foursome videos x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody! It's really short. :( I've decided that this is one of my favourite chapters and I really enjoyed writing it. I bring you... CHAPTER 11!  
Enjoy!**

The grounds did not hold Phil's attention for long as everything kept reminding him of his best friend, raising his anxiety levels. All Phil could see was cars parked in the carpark which stretched for so far that Phil couldn't see the end of the park.

There were a few trees with fences around them evenly dotted out around the establishment.

Phil found a bench and moved his interest from the surroundings to the people.

Many looked stressed, some were obviously hospital patients who's come out for some fresh air in their dressing gowns. But the only thing that really saddened Phil was the sheer amount of smokers by the doors. Awful.

Phil relaxed into the bench, closing his eyes, letting the one moment of relaxation he'd had in far too long engulf him.

He was aware of every sound, every feeling. The soft blow of a gentle breeze against his face, the sound of the wind rustling the trees. He felt himself drifting slowly to sleep and beore he knew it, he'd completely gone.

**(^_^)**

"Are you Mr. Lester?" A harsh voice intruded on Phil's peace and jerked him back to the pain of reality. He opened his eyes and observed the intruder of his 'break.'

She was a nurse of about 50, Phil guessed. She had her hair pulled back into a tight bun which sat ontop of her head. Her uniform was clean and smart and her over-all appearance was menacing, even though she was quite short.

"Yes." He murmured, sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, adjusting them to the sunlight.

"Nurse Desrick instrusted me to find you and assist you to her ward." She told him, turning her back to begin to show the way.

"Nurse Desrick?" She sunround again.

"Nurse Emma Rose Desrick." Phil felt his heart begin to race. _Did this mean Dan was awake?_

"Right. Thank you, Nurse..."

"Talingferrow. Nurse Anne Jane Talingferrow." She stuck out her hand. No smile on her lips. Phil shook it and smiled for her. Then she whipped round on her heels and began the route to the ward. Phil rolled his eyes at her sharp, formal movements.

"Nurse Talingferrow, I know the way." He smiled and overtook her, leaving her alone by the bench.

**(^_^)**

Phil burst into the ward and ran to Dan's bed. He couldn't see him because Emma was bent over him.

"Emma, I'm here," he panted.

"Phil!" She stood up and hugged him, smiling. "He's awake!"

**So thanks for reading! Please drop a review and stuff of the like. Did you like Nurse Talingferrow? She was abit of fun really. xoxox  
Hope you're all doing well and enjoying life. :)  
ALSO - It's Anthony Padilla's birthday today, isn't it? So there you go, that gives you an excuse to go out partying or whatever.  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Hope you all enjoy this one xoxox I'm really sorry if some of the facts in this are wrong, but I did it from memory. Also, I told you guys that Anthony Padilla's birthday was on the 16th of August, it's actually the 16th of September. So sorry about that!  
ENJOY!**

Dan opened his eyes and started, sleepily, to observe his surroundings. Where was he? There were beds in a 2 rows, one of which he seamed to be sleeping on. He took it all in, and slowly began to realise the truth: he was in hospital.

Everyone in the ward looked half dead, except for a nurse who was at the end of his bed, filling in some sort of form. Dan coughed slightly and tried to raise himself into a sitting position.

"Mr. Howell! You're awake!" She quickly ran to Dan's side, but instead of helping him up she pushed him down.

"Oh, hi," he croaked, his voice weak from lack of use.

"Hello! Is there anything you need?"

"Water?"

"Of course!" She hurried of to the door, stuck her head out and told a nurse nearby to bring her some water.

"What do I call you?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Emma. Call me Emma. I just have to - Nurse Tallingferrow? Could you search for Phil Lester, please. It's important. You've seen him. The black haired one. Thank you! Now, Dan-"

"Phil's here?" Dan was astonished, and releaved: he could do with a friend just then.

"Yeah, he's barely left your side. And in the end I had to ake him leave. He's been gone a while."

"Oh right. Erm..." Dan suddenly became very aware of the awkward atmosphere. Then,he decided to ask the inevitable question: "How long have I been out?"

"All day, and most of the night."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Phil's been here all day and he tried to stay as long as he could last night. You've got a good friend there, Mr. Howell."

"Call me Dan." He stuck out his hand and gave a shakey smile. Then a nurse came in with his water, he took a sip and Emma place it on the table next to him.

Dan was just about to close his eyes again when the door burst open and Phil burst in.

**(^_^)**

"Dan! Oh my God, Dan. I've missed you." Phil had tears in his eyes, Dan could see them. He felt tears creep up in his own hazel ones, which was very unlike him. Both boys had huge grins on their faces and Emma felt as though she was trespassing. She subtley walked out of ear-shot.

"I don't understand what happened, Phil."

"You didn't listen to me. That's what happened. You didn't listen to me, now look where you are!"

Dan winced, noticing the anger slip into Phil's voice. "I'm sorry."

"No. I am. I should have pushed you more into wearing something thicker."

"I should've listened."

"We both did something wrong here, Dan. The main thing is that you're safe and well."

"And same to you." Phil let a tear roll down his face and smiled. Dan returned the smile sadly.

"Anyway, how're you feeling?" Phil asked, wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

"Quite tired, a bit confused, but I really feel home-sick more than anything."

"Hmm. I'll ask Emma about that one," Phil reassured.

"The nurse?"

"Yeah. She's lovely. I don't think I'd of survived today if it wasn't for her. She really understands what we're going through."

"You like her, don't you?" Dan questioned, his eyes twinkling.

"Maybe as a friend. It's her job to be compassionate, after all."

"Hmm, I don't think I agree with that second statement."

"What?"

"I've met plenty of nurses who look at me with evil slits instead of eyes. I know from experience that not all nurses are compassionate, Phil. Trust me." Phil laughed.

"Okay, okay. You win." Dan crossed his arms in an attempt to show triumph, but his pale skin and the bags under his eyes undermined Dan's actions.

"So..." Dan made a continuing gesture with his hands,

"So what?"

"You like her?"

"Not like that!" Dan shut his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

"Okay, Phil. Whatever you say." Phil looked over his shoulder at Emma in the far corner of the room. She stopped what she was doing to answer a text. That reminded Phil that he had to ask Dan a question.

"Dan?"

"Yeah?" Dan replied, opening his eyes.

"Why have you only got 3 contacts on your phone?"

"Why were you looking?" Dan asked, suspicious.

"I thought I should tell your family about... well, you know. But they weren't on it." Dan stiffened.

"My mum and I... Let's just say, we had a difference of opinion. I deleted her off of my contacts, but it deleted everyone by accident. I could remember your number and the others's, so I uploaded them from memory."

"What was your difference of opinion over?"

"It was nothing."

"It can't have been nothing if you deletd your own mother from your contacts!"

"She through all my things from home away and gave my room to her adopted son, James," he said the name with disgust and hatred.

"Have you met James?"

"Once. He was exactly like me, right down to the T-Shirts he wore. I felt like I'd been replaced. I went to my room and saw all my stuff was gone, and since then I've always hated my mum. It was like I was nothing, despencable. She broke my heart and I'll never forgive her. But I only recently decided to delete her off of my contacts." The eyes were brimming with tears. Phil thought about this revealation.

"What did she say when you told her how you felt?"

"She was adoment I was wrong, that she still loved me, but I could see through her."

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked, ending the conversation (fortunatly for both boys).

"Everything's fine. But I think Dan and I just want to get home," Phil replied as Dan nodded.

"I'll talk with the doctors. They should be okay with him going home before the end of the week. He gave us quite a scare, but I personally can't see anything wrong with him." Dan gave a thumbs up and then closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep.

"Thank you, Emma," Phil whispered. She smiled, and told him she was going to find a doctor to ask if he was fit to be let back to the appartment. She left the ward.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Phil whispered to Dan, who was definitley asleep by the faint snoring and the position he was in. "But soon, things'll be back to normal, and we'll laugh about all of this to Youtube. I know we will."

**PHEW! (Do I say that at the end of every chapter? Or is it just my imagination?) Hope you liked it, guys! Took me the best of 3 hours. D: But it was fun, so I guess it was worth it xoxox  
PLEASE REVIEW IF YOUHAVE ANYTHING TO SAY OR EVEN IF YOU JUST WANT TO SEND ME A SMILEY FACE OR A DEPRESSED FACE!  
Love you all xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I haven't seen you in ages, have I? SWORRY! Here's invisible cakes for everyone as an apology x O_o Am I forgiven? *puppy dog eyes***

**ENJOY! XOXO **

Emma hated talking with the doctors. They scared her because they were so formal and down-to-earth where-as Emma was relaxed and care-free, and her friends were always telling her that she was a daydreamer. So yes, the doctors in her unit scared her.

She'd left Phil with a sleeping Dan to talk to the doctors, and she wasn't about to back down now: she was a girl on a mission.

Emma found herself at a door with a sign saying: Dr. Davis. She hesitated briefly before she remembered why she was there and knocked loudly.

"Enter."

"Doctor Davis?" Emma walked in, giving off a false persona of confidence.

"Ah, little Nurse Desrick. What is the reason for me being graced with your presence this day?" he asked, not looking up from some papers he was filling in.

"Doctor Davis, one of your patients, Mr. Howell, has awoken and I think that he is well enough to go back to his home soon. Obviously it is against hospital rules for someone like me to give him permission to go, so I'm here to ask you."

"Nurse, I shall come along shortly to examine the patient in question, but last time I observed him he was in no fit state to leave the hospital and I don't want to let him out until I'm positive he is well."

"I appreciate that but he was speaking and acting as though nothing had happened! And plus he has a very responsible and compassionate friend who I'm certain will look after him and keep him as well as the h-"

"I will come and examine him shortly, as I just informed you. Now would you be kind enough to leave, please, Nurse? I have work to do."

"Of course." Emma excited the room, quietly shutting the door behind her.

This was madness! From Dr. Davis' tone, Emma had got the impression that he didn't want to let Dan out! She could understand the concern (she felt it, too) but she'd seen the eagerness in Phil's eyes when she'd told him that she'd talk to the doctors, and the homesickness that Dan so clearly displayed. She also thought that Dan was well enough to leave, and she'd seen people in similar positions to him before.

She pushed open the door to her ward and smiled. Everyone in her ward was sound asleep, including Phil, who'd set his head on Dan's chest. He looked sweet when he was asleep, innocent. That's why she was reluctant to wake him, but she knew she had to.

"Phil?" she whispered, shaking him gently. He hummed but just nuzzled into Dan's chest more, causing Dan to wake up. He glanced at Emma with glazed eyes then fell asleep again. Emma's sister, Elizabeth, had two children of the age of eight, and Emma often had to babysit them, so she was very good at waking up small children. She decided to put her knowledge into good use and gently began to lift Phil off of Dan and lean him back into the little red plastic chair. He didn't wake throughout the whole procedure, as Emma had expected.

"Phil? C'mon, Phil. Wake up!" She shook him a bit and raised her voice. The sudden rise in volume woke Dan for the second time. This time he struggled into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes.

"Mm?" Phil hummed.

"Come _on_! Wake _up_!"

"Emma?" Finally the eyes cracked open.

"Thank God. How do you cope with him?" She pointed the question at Dan who shrugged and smiled. "Dan, Doctor Davis is coming to examine you for release. I tried to convince him that he didn't need to but he insisted on coming. I guess you'll have to put up with it, guys. It just seams unnecessary to me."

"Yeah, does to me," Phil suddenly piped up.

"No, I get it. Trust me, I've had worse experiences in hospitals than a little check over before I can go," Dan said with a calm air.

"He might not let you out for a while, though, Dan." Phil placed his hand on Dan' shoulder, comfortingly as he let that sink in.

"Wait- what? But I'm fine! Look!" He threw his arms in the air in a dramatic way, apparently demonstrating his health. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, wobbled a bit but then began to dance in a desperate attempt to show that he was well. Phil grabbed Dan's arm and led him back to the bed. "I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine," he began to mutter, almost like a madman.

"Yes, obviously you are, Dan. But he just needs to..." Emma trailed off, trying to think of something to say.

"Write it down, officially," Phil finished for her. Suddenly the door swung open to the ward and Doctor Davis strode in purposefully.

**Hey! It's the after-chapter bit! (See what I did there? '-') Hope you all liked it and feel free to drop a review even if it's just a smiley face or a depressed one- :) or :( or an essay. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A bit of romance begins to spark up in this one, and Dan gets examined! Oooo! I liked this chapter and I hope all of you guys do too! (^_^)**

The door swung open and Doctor Davis strode in, casting a shadow on the room, scaring Phil out of his mind.

"_That's _Doctor Davis?! Emma, we don't have a chance!" he whispered under his breath so only Emma could hear.

"He's the doctor responsible for Dan. He's the only one who can announce he's fit to leave," she hissed back. Phil turned to look at Dan who was as white as a sheet. "Look, he's our only hope, Phil."

"I know," Phil sighed.

"Well HELLO!" Doctor Davis boomed, waking a few of the patients.

"Err... hi?" Phil responded, confused.

"Nurse." Emma looked up, awaiting orders. "Could you find a different patient to attend to? There are one too many people round this bed." Dan widened his eyes in alarm. He wanted Emma to stay as well as Phil. _Am I greedy? _

"Of course, Doctor. I won't leave this ward." The last sentence was for Dan and Phil.

"Thank you so much." Doctor Davis said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Emma just pretended not to notice and went to speak to a different patient.

"Right then..." Davis snapped open his satchel and rummaged around in it. Eventually he came up with a thermometer. "I believe a patient's temperature is very important," he explained.

He shoved it into Dan's mouth, and Dan obediently kept it in. Whilst this was going on Davis came up with another instrument. Dan's eyes widened again.

"It'll be okay," Phil whispered reassuringly. The 21-year-old just nodded.

"Now this will pinch a little." Davis then proceeded to sterilise the needle. It was to take reading about Dan's blood or something, Phil wasn't really listening: he just wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as he could.

It was then inserted into Dan's arm and kept there for a few moments. Then Davis took it out, leaving Dan to rub his arm, wincing slightly. Davis then removed the thermometer.

"Your temperature's fine," he said. Dan and Phil high-fived, which seamed very inappropriate in Doctor Davis' eyes.

Then he turned his back on the boys and returned with a few more objects to examine dan with and set to work.

After about 10 minutes of being poked and prodded, Dan watched as Davis turned and exited the ward, leaving the boys alone with each other until Emma strolled over.

"He wasn't too rough?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, I think he got worse the better results Dan got. He's gone to get the results, he said he doesn't know how long it'll take. He seams so negative. I thought doctors were supposed to help their patients."

"Not Davis. He's been bitter since his wife, Amelia, died last year. He used to be such a lovely person to speak to. I suppose that's what love does. I don't really believe in it because it always ends in heartache."

"So you've never been in love?" Dan questioned.

"I have a crush but I don't think he feels the same way about me. He's an amazing person though, and maybe one day it could happen." Emma sighed, lowering her head.

"Anyone would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend, Emma. And if he's got half-a-brain he'll recognise that." Phil assured. The nurse looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you already friends?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Awfully."

"Does he ever start conversations?"

"All the time. We talk loads."

"Do you know a lot about each other?"

"Sometimes I feel like I've known him my whole life."

"There you go then! It's bound to work between you two!" Dan said, having finished his interview. He beamed up at her.

"Thanks, Dan. That means a lot. But as I said before, love only ever ends in heartache."

"No, that's not true," Phil said. "If the guy's a jerk, then he's not worthy of you, Emma. And only jerks would cause you pain. Is he a jerk?"

"Oh God, no!My crush's so sweet! He definitely isn't a jerk."

"Then I'd say go for it. Give you two a chance." Dan concluded.

"Maybe I will go for it..."

**Have we worked out who Emma's crush is? :) I feel so happy. Also, have I described what Emma looks like yet? Because I can't remember and I was thinking of doing one in the next chapter. **

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND PLEASE DROP A REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST A SMILEY FACE XOXOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys x Enjoy this one for me even though it's SHORT ! ARRRR ! **

Emma had left to collect the results after half-an-hour, leaving the two friends alone. Phil had been quiet ever since Emma had spoken about her crush and Dan had no idea why (he would've noticed if he hadn't been drifting in and out of a happy reverie).

"Dan, I think I might have a problem," Phil confided.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I think I'm in love."

And then something clicked in Dan's head.

"With Emma?"

"Maybe. Okay, yeah. But she loves someone else, obviously. What do I do?" Dan smiled at his best friend's ignorance.

"Phil, she loves _you." _

(^_^)

"_Phil, she loves you."_

_The words spun in a hurricane around Phil's mind, destroying all his other thought and worries._

"_...she loves you..."_

_The most perfect words, the most beautiful and harmonious._

"_...loves you..."_

_They still didn't seam to make sense in his head._

"_...you..."_

_Of all the men in the world, Phil was the man she'd picked. The one for her. _

(^_^)

"-personally. You would." Dan smiled at him, completely unaware that Phil hadn't heard a word he'd just said. "So you will then?"

"Er... yeah, totally."

"Brilliant! Yeah, if it was me, I'd ask her out in private."

"Whoa, what?!"

"In private. That's always best because then she can decide who she wants to tell."

Phil suddenly realised that he'd just said that he'd ask Emma to be his girlfriend.

"No, Dan, I'm changing my mind. I can't do it." Phil became really nervous.

"Phil, just pull yourself together! Do you love her?"

"I do."

"Then that's all that matters, ask her out for God's sake!"

"I'll muck it up. I'll push it too far and she'll be put off me for life." Dan pulled a face of sympathy. He remembered when he was 15 and wanted to ask out this girl, Marina. He had been so nervous that he'd had to write it down and hand to her. She'd laughed and kissed him. That was his most successful relationship but Marina had had to move away, sometimes he got letters from her and they'd facebook each other regularly but they were just close friends now. He told Phil what he was thinking and Phil seamed reasurred slightly.

"How come I've never heard of this 'Marina'?"

"I dunno. But the point is that it worked out for me and her when I was 15, now I'm 21 and we still chat. And your's and Emma's love is stronger than mine and Marina's was. Phil, this will work out for you two, I know it."

(^_^)

Emma flew into her ward, grinning from ear-to-ear, flashing her brilliant white teeth. Her grey eyes glistened. Her long blonde hair was done up in a scruffy bun which had a pencil stuck in it.

"The results are positive. Dan can go home tonight."

**Sorry it's so much shorter than normal, but my creativity is not flowing at the moment and I thought I should upload since it's been a while x Love you all and you know the review rule already so...**

**BYE UNTILL NEXT TIME! XOXOX**


	16. Chapter 16

**I used a description of Emma in the last one, I hope is was satisfactory :) That's how I've always imagined her, but it doesn't matter if you imagined her differently xox**

**ENJOY! (^_^)**

Positive. They were positive. Dan and Phil could go back to their little flat and keep living asthough this had never happened. They were free to keep going.

Emma looked so happy and carefree. It was like she wanted this more than Dan and Phil did. She started laughing. And as the news sunk in, they started too. Soon, all three of them were howling like madmen, waking a few of the patients who also started laughing.

When they'd all calmed down, Emma said that she was going out to call another nurse to cover for her and take care of the other patients.

"What? Why?" Phil enquired.

"I'm taking tonight off. I'm gonna help you get Dan back to your flat because he hasn't been on his feet in about a week and then I'm going to mine to relax for the first time in ages." She smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry," Dan said. She hummed a question. "That you couldn't get much time to yourself."

"No! It's not your fault! I choose to work late to look after you. But now you're all well, I can relax again. Well, until another patient enters my ward."

"When you relax..." Phil started.

"Yeah?"

"Will-well, would... ah, forget it." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor. Emma moved closer and Dan started grinning.

"Go on..." she whispered.

"Would you want to come... to ours?"

(^_^)

_"Would you want to come... to ours?"_

This was it. Phil was asking her round... who knew where it could go from there? Emma became lost in a reverie of what might happen.

"Emma? Do you want to?" Phil asked, snapping her out of it.

"Yes! Er- I mean... yes." Phil and Dan smiled whilst Emma blushed and quickly ran off to free up the evening.

"Oh my God. Well done, Phil!" Dan exclaimed, knowing full well that this was the start of something big. Phol just blushed and changed the subjct.

"Are you sure you're okay with going home tonight? It'll be cold. Ah! I'll run back to the flat and grab something."

"I'll be fine," Dan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't say that. At school we used to say it stood for Freaked out Insecure Neurotic and Emotional. It's from the Italian Job... I hate that film."

"At my school it stood for Freakin Ignorant Neanderthal Enforcement."

"There you go then. Don't say it." They laughed. And Phil stood up to leave. His best friend grabbed his sleeve and looked up into his crystal eyes.

"Don't leave me on my own," he whispered. "I'm in a room full of mad strangers."

"You're never on your own," Phil smiled and detached Dan's tanned hand from his jacket sleeve. Then he headed out of the ward.

**Well isn't this exciting? xox **

**YOU ALL KNOW THE REVIEW DRILL, EH? GO ON, GIMME SOME CHOCOLATE (REVIEWS).**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's the end! Well, it's been fun, guys. But this is the end. :'( No, please - don't cry because this story has a happy ending. x**

_**1 year later...**_

"PHIL! C'mon! We'll be late!" Dan bellowed through the flat.

"Coming! Just let me grab my phone!" Came the response.

Dan grabbed a thick lined jacket and threw it at Phil as he appeared in the doorway. Phil smiled when he caught it and tugged it on.

"Where are we meeting up?" Phil enquired, grabbing his keys and twirling them in his hand as Dan tied his laces.

"I think she just said near Shake-Away. Trust us to have such a milkshake obsessed friend. Right. You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go!" They exited the flat, Phil locking the door behind them. Phil was buzzing with excitement to see Emma again, much more so than Dan. He wanted to sprint the whole way to her. He loved her but didn't think she felt the same way. Dan knew Emma loved him back and that they were both obsessed with each other and it amazed him that nether could get the hints that the other was sending.

Dan and Phil threw a few snowballs in the street and chatted about youtube and other important things. Before they knew it, they were both standing in front of Shake-Away, staring at an amazingly beautiful girl who was standing infront of it's doors in a red coat and grey berret, but her long blonde hair still spilled gracefully from underneath it down her back and across her chest. She smiled and ran into Phil's arms.

"Hey Emma!" he laughed, glancing at Dan who was smiling, close to laughing. Emma finally withdrew from the hug and turned to Dan, opening her arms in gesture for another hug. Dan gave her a brief but loving bear hug.

"I've missed you both so much!" she breathed, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Emma, it's only been two weeks."

"Yeah but two weeks seams like forever when you're as close as we are."

"I know," Phil empathised.

"How are your parents?" Dan asked.

"Oh they're fine. Nothing new with them really. Bit boring visiting them, as usual. Don't think it was worth staying there for two whole weeks. Next time I'll go for two days." Dan laughed.

"Can we go in? I think I'm going to turn into ice if we stay out here much longer," Phil asked, laughing gently. Emma nodded and they headed in.

"I'll go order. The usual?" Dan offered.

"Actually, I think I'll just go for a strawberry," Emma said.

"Okay!" Dan walked off towards the counter to queue.

"Emma, I've missed you so much," Phil said. They were sitting opposite each other at the table, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I thought I'd go mad," she whispered, quietly. She reached out and brushed a strand of black hair from Phil's blue eyes, never breaking eye contact. She moved her soft fingers down his face until she was cupping his cheek then she leaned across the table, eyes closed, and pressed her lips to his.

Sparks flew in Phil's heart, igniting a fire that had never burned so brightly for anyone. His mind lost it's grip on reality and he let himself float through his subconscious, lost in overwhelming feelings of happiness. A hole quickly filled up in Phil's heart and for the first time in his life, he felt utterly complete.

When Emma had been away from Phil, sadness had taken over her heart and misery had poisoned the world around her. She hadn't understood then, but when she looked into Phil's eyes across the table, she knew. Her heart beat quickly as she pressed her lips to Phil's, knowing that she could never be happier than she was just then.

Dan was heading back with the drinks when he saw them, kissing gently across the table. He cheered inside his head but turned away back to the counter, suddenly deciding that he wanted some extra maltesers.

**(^_^)**

"_Will you be my girlfriend, Emma?"_

"_You don't have to ask."_

**(^_^)**

_I can't believe she loves me! I'm so lucky, I have Dan and Emma, Phil thought. What could be better?_

**(^_^)**

**FINISHED! **

**That is the end of Dan Was Falling Towards The Dark! Thank you all for your support and for reading. I'm so happy with how successful this story is and I might keep going with the PhilxEmma thing in another story if you like it. Please let me know in a review or PM if you don't want the world to know your thoughts x**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT A PHILXEMMA STORY!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
